Predaking: Guardian of Berk
by Omegashark18
Summary: Berk is rocked by the arrival of a dragon that fell from the sky. Little do they know is that there's more to this dragon then meets the eye... (ON HIATUS FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1

Predaking: Guardian of Berk

Chapter 1

It was just a normal night on Berk. The stars were shining in the sky and everyone was sleeping with their dragons by their sides. Expect for one, Hiccup. Who sat on the roof of his house with his pet Night Fury Toothless, admiring the beauty of the stars.

"Beautiful night, isn't it bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless mumbled in response.

They continue to stare up at the stars, but then something catches Hiccup's eye.

"What is that?" He wondered.

He sees an orange object in the dark sky and it seems to be getting closer and closer.

Hiccup continues to watch the object fall, and then it proceeds to fall in the distant woods. The impact is strong enough to shake the ground from a distance and wake up the village in the process.

Everyone immediately gathered to find out what was going on.

"Everyone calm down," Stoick the Vast, chief of the village and Hiccups father, said has everyone kept asking questions.

"What if it's a sign that bad things are upon us!?"

"What if it's a sign from Odin!?"

Hiccup then flew up with Toothless.

"Hiccup, what happened?" asked Stoick.

"I don't know, it looked like a shooting star. But I've never seen one crash into the ground." He explained. "It crashed just off Raven Point."

"Come morning take the dragons and find out what has landed out there. Let us hope it's nothing serious." Stoick then turned to the crowd. "Return to your homes, there's to worry about."

And with that the crowd disbanded.

Hiccup then looked out to where the object that landed, wondering what could've just come falling out of the sky...

And in the crater where the object landed, lies a dragon. But not just a dragon, a dragon made of metal, a dragon from another world, a dragon that is stirring, a dragon... That is waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

In the crater, the dragon stirred. Bit by bit, he started moving more and more. And then he woke up.

" _MEGATRON!_ " He roared with his awakening. The dragon then scanned his surroundings.

" _Where am I?_ " He thought. " _How did I get here?"_

The dragon felt the ground underneath his claws. " _This place, it's organic._ " He concluded.

" _I have to get airborne,_ " He decided. " _Maybe I can learn more about where I am._ "

The dragon then spread his massive wings and leapt into the air, only to find itself crashing back down to earth. Cutting down many trees as it did so.

The dragon looked at his wings. Because of him landing on his back his wings were dented and tattered, small sparks flew from the cuts.

The dragon growled at this. " _If I cannot fly, then I will walk_."

The dragon then tried to do something, plates all over his body shifted, but then stopped. He tried again, nothing.

" _I can't even change form!_ " Enraged, the dragon swiped his tail into a tree. Shattering it into splinters.

" _MEGATRON!_ " He roared. " _You will pay for what you've done to me AND my brethren!_ "

And he vented his rage by unleashing a torrent of fire onto a bunch of trees, burning them to a crisp.

He sat there for a few seconds, breathing heavily and surveying the destruction. The dragon then took a deep breath and calmed down. " _I must get moving._ " He concluded.

He continued to move through the forest. Eventually, morning came. And as it did, the dragon came over a hill and spotted a what looked liked a village in the distance.

" _It seems that this world has intelligent life,_ " He thought. " _But would they fear me?_ " He pondered.

But as he did so, he heard a growl behind him. He turned to see a Typhoonarang clearly itching for a fight. The beasts appearance surprised the dragon.

" _This life form looks like an organic version of me._ " He observed. " _But he clearly isn't pleased by my presence. I then better show him who is King around here._ "

And with that, the dragon entered a battle stance ready to show the Typhoonarang who is King.

* * *

 **Because he's stuck in his beast mode for the time being, Predaking is only able to think to himself. But he will eventually repair himself. Reviews are encouraged.**


	3. Important Announcement!

**I have an important announcement to make, I'm planning on redoing this story. To be precise, I'm going to be adding more beef to the first two chapters, primarily the second one. As for the future of this story, I don't want to abandon this story. Due it being one of my most popular. I don't want to let you guys down any further.**

 **I think what I need to do is to rewatch the series, I'm thinking it might be better to simply inject Predaking into the plot of various episodes(as a good majority of TV show crossovers I've read tend to do). And rewatching the series would give me a better idea of where I'd like to place him.**

 **Its a new year, so I'd like to turn things around when it comes to my writing.**

 **So if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me via PM. So stay tuned.**


End file.
